new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon-A-Majigs
(Spanish: Dibujo-Mania) is an Chilean animated comedy series created by Alvaro Ceppi. It is produced by Pudú Producciones and premiered on Canal 13 in 2010. Synopsis After rejected since 2000, a family of wacky ducks present themselves in a variety show with shorts featuring characters who were "rejected" from the ''Matias Pudu and Friends''/''Pudu Toons'' franchise. Segments *''The Wacky Ducks'' - The misadventures of a family of screwball ducks who meets some characters and outsmart the Pudú Producciones CEO and his workers, mainly a psychologist and a security guard, who try to lock them in the Pudú Producciones' water tower. *''Crazy Chipmunk and Smart Chipmunk'' - *''Mystic Warriors'' - A brave man is chronicled to stop a evil skeleton-like villain. *''The Space Adventurer'' - An alien and his horse must explore every planet, while they outsmart a space emperor. *''Norbert the Goat'' - The misadventures of a goat, his family and a dog. *''Life in the 6th Grade'' - A group of students are doing many things to become famous. *''The Brave Little Bears'' - The adventures of a group of adventure-loving bears who must find treasures and meet friends. *''Grace, Willy and Junior'' - Two wizard mice and their baby son live in a surbian neighborhood, living misadventures with a puppy and a kitten while outsmarting a mad scientist coyote who tries to use their magic. *''The Three Cookroacketeers'' - Three musketeer roaches try to fight the enemy kingdom's lead musketeer. *''Worker Beavers'' - A gang of beavers work on different places while living several misfortunes. *''Happy and Evie'' - A happy woodpecker tries to befriend a villainous badger who creates monsters. *''Monkey and Crocodile'' - The misadventures of a Lauren and Hardy-esque duo of a dimwited monkey and a well-meaning crocodile who must outsmart a hunter who is a master of disguises. *''Swindler Troubles'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks) *''Family Mutts'' - A trio of dogs have their best lives in their mansion. *''Superfox'' - A fox must save the city from a crazy villain and his henchman. *''Serena the Witch Girl'' - A teenager lives her career as a witch, while she is in high school. *''Rapido Rodriguez and the Wild Gatos'' - A Mexican mouse likes to run faster, he outsmart a group of bandit cats. *''Jumpy, Kat and the Mice'' - A dog, a cat and a family of mice begin a comedic adventure to get back home after falling off a moving truck, while they are chased by a gang of cocodriles. *''Axel Armadillo'' - The antics of an Argentine screwball armadillo who tries to outsmart his enemies, but failed. *''Loretta Bones, Private Detective'' - A dog lieutenant solve mysteries in Noir Santiago. *''Hulala'' - A hula dancer must practice her dancing lessons. *''Dingo and Bat'' - The series follows a unnamed dingo who tries to eat a female mouse, but always stopped by a bat. *''The Heroic Grasshopper'' - A grasshopper must save the world from funny villains. *''Felipe'' - A pre-teen experiences common predicaments while attending school in his new hometown of Puerto Varas. *''Crazy Crow'' - A huaso crow named Crazy likes to travel around the country, while outsmarting a mapuche leader cat named Narki, who tries to eat him. *''Daisy Peaches'' - An adult lioness named Daisy Peaches, who loves to dance and sing in her misadventures. *''Hans Christian Andersen's Tales'' - Hans Christian Andersen (who appears as a cat) tell his popular fairy tales in a comedic way. *''The Marajah Gophers'' - Two marajah gophers must find the swami, while they outsmart a group of snake charmer cobras. *''Gir the Jungle Tiger'' - Gir is a dim-witted teenage bangal tiger who is always called upon by General Panther to save inhabitants of the rainforest from various threats. *''Sergeant Bobcat'' - Tired to do too much films, a stunt artist bobcat decides to become a cadet in training for the police of the fictional city of Felinepolis. *''The Middletons'' - The misadventures of a family (consist in a king, a queen, a prince, a princess, a court jester and a dragon) who live in a modern version of the Middle Ages. Most of its episodes are shown as half-hour episodes. *''Heater Sun and Fluff Snowman'' - A comical anthropomorphic sun tries to melt a snowman, but failed. Episodes See List of Toon-A-Majigs episodes Spin-off Loretta Bones, Private Detective (TV series) Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Other Names in the English dub Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Warner Bros.' Animaniacs and Paramount Television Animation's Terry Friends. *Most of the series and characters were scapped concepts supposed for ''Matias Pudu and Friends''/''Pudu Toons''. *The show's characters would appearing as cameo appearences in Fabian Fox Havoc! and its TV series.